vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Bucket Crew Wiki OK there's this 10-yr-old named Epic-Tak,and he is a real turd around people he vandalized Raki-Tak and called him an "retard" the he striked Corneil a.k.a CIB and it says "Corneil is an retarded person" and he bought some stupid video game characters like:Kirby,King Boo,Whimps etc. and he vandalized Robin-Tak which Sarah got him for the F-word. And he is blocked for 2 weeks but what if he comes back again? but anyway he fixed Raki-Tak though trying to be his "friend" he doesn't deserve anybody to be his friend he just buttering him up he thinks this is The Kirby Wiki he is the real retard and he tricked some admin into banning some kids and he created this category Bi**** he is the real bi**** and he is also on Scratch he is and @$$hole to some kids he just wants Raki trust so he can vandalize him more and that is not gonna happen and he also has his freind called Dezy-Tak but some how he ratted on him oh and did i mention its a beaten-up wiki has'nt been much going on unless you count some retarded troll named Epic-Tak and me fixing his mistakes he even deleted my hard work! now im getting rid of his nintendo cr@p please BAN this user and the admin is gone but im fixing the wiki for the better Heres him vandalized pages: Robin-Tak His "category" His user page Corneil :Done. 03:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) More obscene images uploaded at Mass Effect Wiki Hey, MEW guy here again. There was apparently another vandal (or vandals) not long ago. They uploaded a few images which were quickly deleted by an admin, but I doubt that's the last we'll see of him/her/them. Could someone from the VSTF have a look at the two users (here and here) and see if they can find a source for the vandals? Thanks in advance. :) -- Dammej (talk) 11:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :As I'd feared, the vandal is now back. new user here. Please assist! -- Dammej (talk) 11:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That account has been dealt with, thanks. But he's back again with this account. Maybe you can widen the block range? --Weas-El ✉ 13:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Seems to be already dealt by Nifky. 06:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on Tolololpedia Hello! I'd like to report vandalism on my wiki, Tolololpedia, the Indonesian version of Uncyclopedia. There is an user called MukaMulez who had made very offensive vandalism there. He responsible for removing content from pages and make offensive comment to another user. Please blocking him! Oh, I forgot. He also responsible for uploading new versions of existing files with obscene images. Best regards, ---Ryousuke | Spam Me! >‿‿◕ 15:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Finnish Jedipedia The daily vandal is early today, using at least four accounts. Help would be hugely appreciated. --Weas-El ✉ 17:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Accounts: 46.166.137.35, Jättiisoterska, Terskapippelipate, Kallenpallit, Pippelitrulaa, Heppiheiluu, Kivesterska, Spermatykki, Petenpallitjajedipediaonhomo, Täswikisonkakshomoo, still creating more while I'm writing. :--Weas-El ✉ 17:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Let us know if he comes back. 20:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::He's back with the same IP, 46.166.137.35. --Weas-El ✉ 10:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Deleted and blocked -- RandomTime 11:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::173.242.124.190 and several new accounts --Weas-El ✉ 23:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dealt with, thank you. --Weas-El ✉ 23:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) User deleting content from every article in wiki Im an admin from the Dollarsgroupchat wiki, user: Deltaneos IP 65.49.14.75 has gone through EVERY article in our wiki and has altered, deleted content and left profanity on our wikis, Plz if you can do something about him. :Deltaneos is from the VSTF and he was reverting all the bad edits from that IP. Let this to local admins. 20:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Diary of a wimpykid wiki I have a problem with diary of a wimpykid wiki http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid:_Rodrick_Rules :I've been there cleaning stuff up, is there something there that we need to deal with, if so, can you link the page or user, and we'll clean it up -- RandomTime 18:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Mass Vandalism On Heroes Wiki http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_Wiki is currently being pleagued by a very obsessive vandal who has created many many spam pages centered around fake information (specifically "Kai-Lan" - a series that is not real, yet they continually create). The IP takes delight in abusing the wiki due to the fact the admin is abscent (I have written to Wikia to try and have myself adopt it): in short the IP believes it is "unbannable" and delights in making things horrible for others with categories like "Not Deleting Forever" and "Keep It" since it knows their are currently no users that can stop it. I'm aware that many vandals may use proxy IPs so I'm not sure how helpful providing its info shall be but the most common alias at the moment is 72.72.126.83 - I apologize in advance if I have not been able to provide enough information or if I've posted this in the wrong thread. also, here is a list of some of the IPs work http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.72.126.83 - almost all the contributions are considered spam as the wiki never allowed what we termed fan-fiction (the "Kai-Lan" hoaxer, as we have come to call this IP used to plagye the sister site of Heroes Wiki (Villains Wiki) but was blocked by admins, due to the unique case of Heroes currently not having that protection it has migrated). Again, sorry if I'm rambling - the vandalism has just got to me (even though I know I shouldn't let it, as this is what the IP wants) Queen Misery 20:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The others seem to be managable at the moment, it is only this particular IP that seems to be obsessed with mischief-making - however if I find the hoaxer using another IP I shall be sure to inform either you or Wikia about it (thankfully I don't think the IP has too many aliases - judging from my past experience with the offender in Villains wiki): I appreciate the help on this and I'll try and keep you informed of any changes Queen Misery 20:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I've cleaned up the IP you linked, are there any others? -- RandomTime 20:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :apologies for this but I have managed to find two of its more common aliases here: http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.72.125.29 + http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.239.32.106 (I hope this update helps) Queen Misery 21:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Bucket Crew Wiki:The Return Of Epic-Tak! VegaDark do you remember Epic-Tak? well i got some news Good News: I asked DogDays124 to comme to our wiki but she's not there Bad News: Epic-Tak is back but still banned but he came back as an anon with the internet protocol of 66.137.224.229 but anyways he created these 2 pages Needlous:His Page (Deletion: has nothing to do with the plot) The Main Page: BC Wiki (Deletion: language the f-word just delete the were gonna f$$$ the editors part) And his Protocol: His Proto (he made/messed those pages and be sure to leave a warning on the talk page)Bazil99 20:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 21:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Information from Tolololpedia Hello! I want to say that there have been some user action on Tolololpedia is very troubling. Some are: * Si Opm Papua; he was the new account of MukaMulez. He also making false report in VSTF WIKI with another username (IndoManiak). Source is here: http://vstf.wikia.com/index.php?title=Report:Vandalism&oldid=7698. Please block him ASAP, because this retard is so badass. Best Regards, ----Ryousuke | Spam Me! >‿‿◕ 10:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 20:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Diary of a wimpy kid There is some vandalism in the comments section of http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Holly_Hills page, the more severe parts by 65.184.152.108. Thanks, Kangaroopowah-Briefing Room 22:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 00:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :another vandalizer is 67.160.182.50 who actually put hid adress on the comments. Although the comment is deleted you can find hios adress in his contribs as well as some other comments which may not be appropriate. I think the comment should be oversighted'Kangaroopowah-Briefing Room' 17:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Balls Ballstodawalls is vandalising Wikia atm. I dont know where, but he's posting a heap of pornographic material somewhere. He has already vandalised the Elder Scrolls Wikia (has since been reverted) but suggests he is hitting a different Wikia atm. This guy has been banned from Wikia in the past, when he was known as Death and Taxes Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 12:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur 13:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) PitfulRevenge The user PitfulRevenge and his sockpuppets PitfulRevenge2 & PitfulRevenge3 has been stalking and threatening NinjaSheik on several wikis. It started here, and continiued here, here, here and here, but from what I have heard there has been similar edits on other wikis. Jacce | Talk | 16:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :For such incidents, please use in future. This type of action is best dealt with by Staff. Short term? Staff is dealing with it. -- sulfur 18:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) So, do you fix it or should I send a message? Jacce | Talk | 19:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :As noted, the staff are dealing with this current incident. In the future, for something like this (harrassment around wikia), best to contact staff directly. -- sulfur 19:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Farm Wiki: Mass vandalism The IP-only editor 71.185.180.217 spent a little over 20 minutes yesterday vandalizing the Zombie Farm Wiki. S/he vandalized a score of pages, most of which involved removing most of the text from articles. S/he also created one attack page and launched a personal attack on one of the site’s Administrators. I have reverted all of the edits. I notice that when I track the IP address, one source tells me it’s in Washington, D.C., while another tells me it’s in Philadelphia. I was wondering if perhaps it is a proxy? Anyway, some sort of block might be in order. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 14:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with. Deleted the one remnant after your reversions. -- sulfur 14:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I couldn’t delete the attack page, since I don’t have the sysop bit on that wiki. All I could do was place the template on it. To be honest, reverting his/her edits are the only edits I’ve ever made on that wiki. I don’t even know what a Zombie Farm is! :) Thanks again. — SpikeToronto 14:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Smallville Wiki: Anonymous attack An anonymous user has hacked a user called TomWellingishot, but that user has already changed your password. Since then, he is a disturbing this blog in SV Wiki: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TomWellingishot/Smallville:_Rise_of_Superman Check it out. He was previously Proto000. Do something to block him please!!!--Small Owl 15:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Seemingly the same user has created a new Cloisfan1 profile and attacked the user TomWellingishot again. --BatteryB7 17:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Blocked. 20:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppeteer on GTAWiki *w:c:gta:User:Gtacrzy *w:c:gta:User:RecklessNess *w:c:gta:User:Mr. Manshine *w:c:gta:User:Gtacrazy Individual blocks haven't been adequate at stopping him, requesting a rangeblock. McJeff (talk this way)/ 09:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fanboy and Chumchum wiki Hi can you block this little girl she thinks she can do whatever she wants it getting on my nevers and my cousins keep going on my file and going to this wiki putting bad stuff. http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nsponge20 So can you monitor this little girl. :Staff is on it. 21:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Clean up Can you clean up on this wiki http://tygame.wikia.com/wiki/Ty_the_Tasmanian_Tiger_%28Character%29 :Can you specify which content needs clean up? We don't know about the topic. 21:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Reported http://tibia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fajuvo --Lord of Dark Talk 23:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 23:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC)